The present invention relates to razors and, more particularly, to a multi-headed razor device.
Shaving is a time consuming venture. The size of the blade is small relative to the total area of that needs to be shaved. Currently, there are only single-handled body razors. Hair line problems may occur while shaving with a single handle razor since the single razor does not cover the total area that needs to be shaved.
As can be seen, there is a need for a multi-headed razor device that may cover more area in less time.